Brazen
by aquariawinx6
Summary: Blossom's sisters think she's way too uptight. They decide she needs a weekend of fun so she and Brick can have some alone time. Now that she's had a taste of fun Blossom becomes reckless, and must take responsibility for her actions.
1. Blossom Needs to Lighten Up

**I decided to try something different. I used to be terrified of writing mature scenes, but serious mature writers write sex scenes so I figured I oughta get some practice at it. PPG was the only one I could think of to use since I figure a lot of the readers are a little older and won't be scarred by what i write, although I did think of totally spies but the idea for this story popped in my head and so I just went with it.**

**BTW I do not own Power Puff Girls all rights goes to Craig McCracken, Hannah Barbera, and Cartoon Network.**

**Also I have way too many stories posted here on the fanfiction site so don't expect frequent updates.**

**~Aquaria~**

* * *

**Brazen**

* * *

**Chapter One  
****Blossom Needs to Lighten Up**

_Life slips by when you're busy making plans…_

As the sun was beginning to rise over the city of Townsville its sleepy citizens were preparing for the new day. However, one citizen had begun their day long before the sunrise.

Blossom Utonium sat at her desk going over her biology homework. She didn't come by her four-point-oh GPA by being lackadaisical. She was a hard worker and took pride in her work. Now she was in her senior year of high school and was taking all advanced placement classes. That meant she needed to stay on top of her studies, so she rose early every morning to check over her homework and look over her notes. It was one of the times when the house was the quietest and she didn't have to worry about Buttercup bothering her or listening to Bubbles' whining. There was just complete quiet.

"Ugh," Buttercup sat up in her bed from across the room, her short black hair tousled from a nights rest, there goes the peace and quiet. "Turn off that light." She jabbed her finger to the lamp on Blossom's desk.

"Your alarm will be going off in less than five minutes." Blossom pointed out. "You may as well get up now and hop in the shower, that way you and Bubbles won't be arguing over it later."

But because Buttercup is incapable of whispering the duo's conversation woke Bubbles from her sleep. "Good morning." Bubbles said before letting out a sleepy yawn.

"The two of you better start getting ready." Blossom said returning to her biology homework. "I want to get to school early. I need to talk to Ms. Hansen about this homework." Blossom said pointing to the sheet of paper she had laying out before her.

To her statement Buttercup rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you got the questions right."

"And all the extra credit questions too." Bubbles said nodding her head in agreement.

Bubbles and Buttercup often teased Blossom about her need to be perfect.

"You're such an over achiever Blossom you really need to lighten up." Buttercup shifted so that she was laying at the foot of her bed to get a better view of Blossom.

"Yeah," Bubbles agreed. "You don't have nearly enough fun."

"I have plenty of fun." Blossom said stiffly. By now she should be used to her sisters telling her stuff like that. "The both of you need more structure in your lives."

"We're teenagers Blossom. We're supposed to be living it up while we're still young." Buttercup countered.

"Yeah Bloss." Bubbles said agreeing with Buttercup. "It's our senior year. We're supposed to be having fun. Do something risky, daring."

At Bubbles suggestion Blossom laughed. "Like get a tattoo like Buttercup?" She said referring to the tramp stamp Buttercup had of Butch's name. "Or maybe I should pierce my belly button like you Bubbles."

"Hush!" Buttercup shot out of bed and raced to the door. She looked down the hall and saw Professor's bedroom door was still closed. He didn't know about Bubbles' piercing or Buttercup's tattoo and if either of them could help it he'd never find out.

"Any fun the two of you could be suggesting would only lead to trouble." Blossom said with a tone of finality, her way of letting her sisters know that she would not be swayed.

"When was the last time you and Brick went out?" Buttercup challenged her. "And hanging out here or at the Johnson's **(1)** house doesn't count."

"Well…" Blossom couldn't think of a time. "I guess it's been a while."

"Exactly, so maybe it's time we have a fun weekend getaway. Bubbles doesn't have any cheer competitions this weekend, I don't have a track meet, and… well you never do anything besides homework on the weekends anyway, so I say we spend the weekend at the beach house with the boys.

"Ooh!" Bubbles jumped up in excitement. She then began to go on and on about the various activities they could engage in and the much needed alone time she and Boomer needed.

"One problem," Blossom said holding her hand up, bringing the happy moment to a standstill. "Professor will never let us spend a weekend with the boys without adult supervision.

Buttercup let out a very un-ladylike snort. "Not if you're coming along. Professor knows what a buzz-kill you are he'll think you'll keep us out of trouble.

It was true whenever Blossom went along with Bubbles and Buttercup she always was the voice of reason, making sure that the two didn't get into any trouble. However, with Brick around serving as a distraction she wouldn't be paying much attention to either of her sisters. "There's one other issue, the sleeping arrangements." Professor wouldn't be okay with them sharing a beach house with the boys.

Buttercup scoffed. "Well it's no secret me and Bubbles are getting nailed on the regular."

"Maybe this weekend with Brick will allow the two of you to take your relationship to the next level?" Bubbles suggested.

"That's code for you're so uptight you need to get laid." Buttercup said tactlessly. "You have all these pent up sexual frustrations you need to cut loose."

"But… but…"

Buttercups phone alarm began to sound a signal to the two girls who were still in their pajamas to start getting ready for school.

"So great it's settled." Buttercup said before hurrying into the bathroom. She wanted to get in the shower before Bubbles. Bubbles was notorious for taking long showers and the last thing Buttercup wanted was to have to take an ice cold shower.

Bubbles could sense an argument forming in Blossom's head and stopped her before she could speak. "It's just a weekend of fun. You don't have to do anything with Brick that you don't want to." Bubbles reassured her before skipping off into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Maybe her sisters were right. Perhaps she was too uptight. Maybe this weekend away was just what she needed. She knew her sisters were intimate with their boyfriends and had thought about what it would be like to be with Brick that way and she didn't see why she couldn't. There was no questioning her love for Brick. She cared deeply for him and she knew she'd never feel for anyone else the way she felt for him.

How many times had she found herself wondering what it would be like to have Brick's hands on her, caressing her body, exploring all she had to offer? If all went well, she would get to experience that this weekend. She'd go along with Buttercup and Bubbles planed this time, and maybe if this worked out she'd take their advice about having more fun.

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1) So basically the Rowdy Ruffs were adopted when they decided that they didn't want to be evil anymore, by the Johnson family (I made them up). They might make an appearance in this story. The back story is that as the boys got older they started to develop feelings for the Power Puffs, but of course the girls weren't going to date villians and so they decided to change their lives around and they were taken in by a nice sweet couple that was never able to have children of their own.**

**~Aquaria~**


	2. Pent Up Frustrations

**Brazen**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
****Pent Up Frustrations**

* * *

_Sex relieves tension—love causes it_

_-Woody Allen_

_ He slowly began to unbraid her silky red hair, reveling in the way it fell over her milky white shoulders._

_ "Brick…"She said her voice thick with emotion. He cut her off with a long lingering kiss. She parted her lips, allowing him to gain entrance and explore. Much to his satisfaction she whimpered in response. Laying her down in the tangle of sheets he let his hands roam her bare body and watched her writhe from the pleasure his touch gave her._

_ He felt her close her hand over his member, stroking and caressing it. He needed to do it now; there was no more waiting or drawing it out. Wrapping her long lithe legs around his waist he dove in, setting the pace he began pumping in and out of her, Blossom calling out his name as her nails bit into his back._

_ They were both at the brink, only a little further before the both of them went tumbling over the edge…_

"Brick! BRICK!" Brick shot straight up in his bed. He was covered in sweat, that wasn't the result of a night of passion, much to his disappointment. He didn't need to check to know he'd ruined his boxers. That was the second wet dream this month. He seriously needed to get laid. Only too bad his girl wasn't budging.

"Brick, we're gonna be late if you don't hurry." Boomer said from the doorway. He'd flicked on the lights in Brick's room in hopes that it would wake his brother, but Brick slept like a rock and waking him was no easy feat.

"Okay I'm up now so you can go." Brick said taking his frustrations out on Boomer. He had to direct it towards something and Boomer was an easy target.

Boomer recognized the annoyed look in Brick's eyes and gave his brother a knowing smile. "Blossom still isn't giving it up huh?" Boomer teased.

"Shut up!" Brick tossed a dirty sock in Boomer's direction. Boomer and Butch often bragged about their sex lives with their girlfriends, something Brick had yet to experience. Trying his best to ignore Boomer, Brick began to gather his things and head to the shower.

Following Brick out of his bedroom Boomer jokingly said, "You might wanna set the temperature on cold, you wouldn't want a case of blue balls." Boomer ducked away avoiding the fist Brick swung at him.

Although it annoyed him greatly Brick took Boomer's advice setting the water to cold. If he didn't get his hands on Blossom soon, he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

* * *

The Rowdy Ruffs walked through Townsville High school's doors twenty minutes later than they normally would have and the three dispersed in their different directions. Butch needed to turn in a late lab assignment for his anatomy class and Boomer was supposed to meet up with Mitch Mitchelson to compare answers on the trig homework. Brick knew that by now Blossom had met with whatever teacher she needed to go over homework with and was now in the cafeteria chatting with her sisters or whomever.

Stepping through the cafeteria doors, he saw Blossom was seated at their normal table with her head in her econ book. "Hey babe," Brick bent down capturing her face in his hands and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Blossom wasn't big on public displays of affection, but he really needed it today, after the dream he'd had. It hadn't done anything for him, but instead had left him feeling frustrated.

"Brick," Blossom broke the kiss and batted his hands away. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. She didn't know how other couples were comfortable making out with people watching. It was awkward and totally inappropriate.

Being used to his girlfriend's reaction, he only shrugged his shoulders and took a seat next to her. "So it's a nice day today," He brought his arm around her waist, crept his hand up her shirt so that it met the warm flesh of the small of her back, "I was thinking we could go for a drive."

"Hmm…" Blossom knew exactly what he meant by _drive_. They'd drive down to the outskirts of Townsville to the docks, Brick would park and they'd climb into the backseat, and make out. "I don't know Brick, I've got a big test in econ tomorrow." She motioned to the textbook she was holding.

"Aww come on babe," He leaned in to nip at her earlobe. "You know you'll ace it anyway."

"The material's tough and I'd rather not chance it." She reached up to stroke his cheek. That was about as much affection as Blossom would willingly show in public. "Maybe tomorrow," she said as the bell rang.

Blossom leaned in to give Brick a peck on the cheek before she hurried off to her homeroom class.

* * *

Since Brick wasn't getting the real thing he figured he'd just have to settle for a little stimuli and self-satisfaction. He was stuck with one of Butch's pornos and he was sure the rack on the broad was as fake as her spray on tan and platinum blonde hair, but if he imagined Blossom's head on her shoulder's it made it all much more bearable.

"Ewwww," Butch stood in the doorway of Brick's bedroom, his lip curled up in disgust, but his eyes were bright with laughter. "Have you really resorted to this?" Butch teased.

Brick hated to admit it but this had to be an all time low. Here he was jerking off to a terribly produced porno in the darkness of his bedroom. "Doesn't anyone in this house knock anymore?" Brick quickly adjusted his shorts before shooting Butch a glare.

Butch nearly collapsed in a fit of laughter. "If you don't get Blossom between the sheets soon bro you're gonna explode." He said wiping a tear from his eyes. "No worries bro I've come with the answer to your problems."

"Oh really," Brick's ears pricked at that sound of it. What could Butch have in mind?

"I just got off the phone with Buttercup." Butch leaned his weight on the doorjamb. "They're planning a weekend getaway at their beach house. Professor gave them okay."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"We're invited too."

That couldn't be right. Professor would never allow them to go away for a weekend with him and his brother's without adult supervision. Sure they were of age now, and would be going away to college the next Fall, but surely Professor couldn't be foolish enough to allow his daughters to spend a weekend with a bunch of hormonal boys.

"He thinks that as long as Blossom comes along the other two will stay out of trouble."

"Ha!" Brick laughed at the thought of it. As long as Brick was anywhere in the vicinity Blossom wasn't at all concerned with what her sisters were doing. Instead she was with Brick fighting her desires for him. But lately she'd been giving in. Just last week he'd managed to get his hands on her soft round breasts (he was only allowed to touch on top of her clothes but it was better than nothing).

"Think about it Brick, this could be you and Blossom's chance. It gives you an opportunity to make her first time special."

A girl's first time was an important moment. He would be her first, and hopefully her only, and he wanted it to be memorable for her and for himself as well. "Only if it's what she wants." Brick said after thinking it over.

As much as he wanted to go all the way with Blossom he had to think of her first and if she wasn't ready he'd wait. It would be hard, but for Blossom he'd do anything.

* * *

**I decided to give you all two chapters initially so that way you could get a good feel for how the story would be. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. I would really like to know what you all think. Like I said in the last chapter this is my first real attempt at a mature story so I kinda wanna know if I'm off to a good start.**

**Review please!**

**~Aquaria~**


	3. Giving In to Our Desires

**Thanks everyone for the reviews so far. I wasn't so sure how I'd do writing a story like this at first, but I guess I'm doing a decent enough job after reading all the nice reviews I received.**

**Well I won't keep you any longer so read and let me know what you think.**

**~Aquaria~**

* * *

**Brazen**

* * *

**Chapter Three  
****Giving In to Our Desires**

_For tonight just don't think, let's just do what comes natural…_

After what seemed like hours of packing the girls were finally ready for their weekend away with the boys.

"I put a little something special in your suitcase for Brick." Bubbles teased. She sat at the vanity applying her makeup. She knew it was pointless because once they got on the beach her mascara and everything would run, but she did it for Boomer. He liked when she put extra effort into what she wore and how she did her makeup.

Blossom unzipped her hot pink suitcase to find a scanty scrap of satin in a ruby red that Blossom believed to be a negligee sitting atop her other clothes. "Bubbles!" Blossom could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. "Where… how did you get this?"

"It's not like you have to have an ID to buy one or anything." Bubbles shrugged. She was now running a brush through her long blonde hair. Even though she was eighteen she still wore her hair in her signature pigtails.

"You don't actually expect me to wear this?"

"I'm sure Brick wouldn't mind it," Bubbles' retorted.

Buttercup shook her head. Her sisters already knew how she felt about lingerie. "It's a waste." She'd only have it on for about a minute. While he'd enjoy seeing it on her, he'd like even more seeing the satin material pooled around her feet, and if he was anything like Butch in his enthusiastic sexual frenzy, he'd rip it. She sighed to herself. Never again would she waste money on things such as that.

While the girls finished up their packing the guys were loading up their parent's minivan. It had taken a lot of begging and pleading but in the end Mary Jo Johnson caved and permitted the boys to take the van, as long as they brought it back in one piece. It wasn't a stylish ride, but that way all six of them could ride together.

"So I made a CD for you." Butch reached into his backpack and pulled out a CD case. Brick cast Butch a questioning look. "Buttercup always likes a little music to put her in the mood before we… you know…" A small taunting grin spread across Butch's face. He and Boomer found a little too much enjoyment in Brick's situation.

"What he needs are these," Boomer tossed Brick a small square box.

A box of condoms, "really," Brick raised arched a brow.

"Yep," Boomer smirked. "It should last you the weekend. If Blossom is anything like Bubbles…" Boomer trailed off not daring to finish the statement after seeing the glare he was receiving.

Brick was normally the leader of the trio. He normally called the shots and kept the other two in line. However, he was inexperienced in this area and Butch and Boomer knew much more than he did when it came to intimacy.

The girls were just now stepping out of the house with their luggage in tow and not wanting the girls to all in his business he simply flicked Boomer off.

…

The car ride to the beach house was short, and Blossom could feel her pulse racing. She wasn't exactly nervous, but she wasn't all that excited either, just anxious. This weekend away would change everything for her and Brick and she really wanted for it to be perfect.

She'd talked with other friends about what their 'first time' was like and they'd talked about how it wasn't very comfortable the first time around. For the girl it wouldn't exactly be a blissful experience, but the second and third time was much better.

"We're here," Brick announced snapping Blossom out of her thoughts. He pulled into the short little driveway of the beach house and before he could cut the engine, Boomer, Bubbles, Butch, and Buttercup were already bounding out of the car for the house. During the car ride to the house they'd gotten into a heated debate over who would take the master suite and now the two couples were racing to see who would get there first.

"I guess it doesn't matter to you where we sleep?" Brick turned to Blossom. He instantly wished he hadn't asked the question seeing the way her cheeks turned a beat red. "Relax," he placed a hand over hers. "We're supposed to be having fun this weekend. We'll just see where it leads us okay?" He wanted her to know he wasn't putting any pressure on her. He'd be fine with whatever they did together that weekend even if they just sat and talked.

Blossom leaned over and pecked Brick lightly on the lips. That was all she needed to hear in order to loosen the knots that had formed in her stomach. "Let's get inside. We'll probably need to play referee." She was almost one hundred percent sure they'd find their siblings duking it over who'd get the master suite.

* * *

Just as Blossom had figured they'd found the four of them in the midst of a brawl. Luckily there was no damage to any of the furniture and they'd all gotten out of it without a scratch, but in the end the four had decided that the master suite should go to Blossom and Brick. "We think your weekend should be extra special," Boomer had given the couple a goofy grin when he uttered the words.

It was now well past midnight and the girls and guys had built a bonfire on the beach where they roasted marshmallows and drank ice cold beer, for the girls wine (minus Buttercup because the girl had an iron stomach). Now Bubbles was passed out drunk in Boomer's arms and he was carrying her back to the house to sleep off the alcohol. Butch was whispering in Buttercup's ear making all sorts of promises about once he got her alone, and Blossom was buzzed.

Blossom was swaying her hips to the beat of the music blasting from Brick's iPod dock. Brick rarely saw her this loose, and he figured he liked her this way. He liked the serious, no nonsense Blossom, but he also liked this version of her because she was having fun, something she rarely allowed herself.

He hated to bring her dance number to an end, because he loved the way her hips sashayed from side to side, but it was time to get inside. "Come on Bloss, it's getting chilly and it's late." Just as he expected she pouted and whined, but in the end he'd gotten her in the house and up to their bedroom.

As was expected, Blossom called dibs on the bathroom so she could hop in the shower. She wanted to try something and she needed to do it while she still had this outrageous amount of courage all those cups of wine had given her.

After getting out of the shower she began to primp her hair. She knew it was pointless putting a lot of effort into making it look pretty because it'd only be ruined but she wanted to make it all as perfect as possible. She rubbed perfumed body lotion all over her body and sprayed perfume on her wrists and neck.

Tonight she wouldn't wear the lingerie piece Bubbles had bought her, she wanted to be comfortable for her first time, and she'd feel ridiculous in the satin gown, so she settled for her black spandex shorts and hot pink tank top. Taking a bobby pin from her travel case she pinned up her bangs so nothing would obstruct her vision. Looking in the full length mirror she gave herself one final once over and then gave herself a small pep talk.

She took a deep breath placed her hand on the knob, twisted it and stepped out into the bedroom.

* * *

Brick had just gotten finished changing out of his swim trunks to the clothes he'd planned to sleep in that night. Normally he'd only where his boxers to bed, but because he didn't want to make Blossom uncomfortable he'd thrown on a ratty pair of sweat pants over his boxers and his gym uniform t-shirt.

He'd heard her shower stop about ten minutes ago, but wondered what was taking her so long. Girls spent way too much time sitting in front of mirrors, although he had to admit he always liked the end product.

He'd heard the bathroom door creak open and saw Blossom standing in the doorway. He was sure all the blood had drained from his brain down to his nether region. He'd never seen Blossom so scantily dressed, not even last summer when Townsville had experienced that heat wave. Her little black shorts allowed him a nice view of her long well toned legs. And her top…

She came to sit next to him on the bed. Placing her palm on his cheek she pressed her lips to his losing herself in the kiss. He pulled her closer cradling her in his lap. He nipped at her bottom lip begging for entrance. At his request she parted her lips allowing him to probe and explore with his tongue. To fill, to taste.

She ran her hands over his perfectly sculpted chest and tugged at the shirt that served as a barrier between them. It was then Brick pulled her away from him. Standing to his feet he began to pace the room while catching his breath.

"Blossom are you sure about this?" He wasn't going to do anything she wasn't ready for. He wouldn't want for her to regret her decision later. "You've been drinking you…"

Blossom cut him off. "I'm completely aware of my actions." She said already knowing what he was going to say. "I want this for us." She said beckoning him to come closer.

For a moment Brick stood in place thinking it over, but in the end he gave in to his desires and approached Blossom on the bed. They knelt together on the bed, face to face her hands fisted in his shirt, his hands roving and exploring her body. It seemed as though his touch had struck a fire in her. She never imagined that being this way with him could feel that good.

Her scent was intoxicating. How was it that a girl's fragrance could affect him in that way? He wasn't sure, but for once he wouldn't think, he'd act on his desires, and make sure he made Blossom feel as good as she made him feel.

Brick pulled her closer so that she was melded to his chest. He tilted her head back in order to get a full view of her face. He looked down into her rose colored eyes, brushed his thumb over her slightly swollen lips, and then pulled the hot pink tank top over her head. He closed his mouth over her taut nipple, teasing it with his tongue and little nips of his teeth.

Blossom trembled in his arms. She'd heard Bubbles and Buttercup talk about how wonderful intimacy felt, but it was even better than she imagine. She tugged at the hem of his shirt that served as a barrier between them. She needed it off of him, she needed to feel his flesh on hers, to feel him moving on her.

Yanking his shirt over his head, Blossom got a full view of his bare chest. She ran her hands over his lean muscles, up and down his arms, until she locked her arms around his neck. Pushing her on her back Brick kicked off his sweat pants before reaching down and pulling down her shorts.

"It's okay if you wanna change your mind." He saw the hesitation in her eyes. But she gestured for him to come closer. Pushing her legs apart he cupped her womanhood and was pleased to find her wet and ready, but this being her first time she was tight, and he felt her tense beneath him. Pulling out he leaned over to brush a kiss on her forehead. "It's okay, just relax." After receiving her approval he once again entered with his finger and once she adjusted to the size of it began to use two. He set the rhythm swirling his fingers around her little nub prodding and teasing.

There weren't words to describe the sensations she was feeling, it felt like there was a fire alight in her belly. Brick stopped the ministrations, and she let out an audible groan, but much to her pleasure he began pressing kisses to her lips, neck, shoulders, breasts, stomach, and closed his mouth over her womanhood. She'd never felt pleasure such as this and she didn't think it could get much better.

"We don't have to go all the way tonight." His hands circled her thighs. He'd be okay if she wanted to stop there, if she wasn't ready just yet.

Reaching up she ruffled his long red hair. "I want to experience this with you. I don't want to wait."

Getting up from the bed Brick crossed the room to his backpack, pulling out the box of condoms Boomer had given him earlier that day. Taking one out of the box he came back to join her on the bed. He allowed Blossom to remove his shorts before situating her so that she would be comfortable. Tearing the foil wrapper with his teeth Brick slid on the rubber, placed his hands on her hips and gently pressed himself into her.

Just as he expected she stiffened beneath him, and hitched her breath. Not wanting to hurt her he took it slow, carefully pushing himself into her. Blossom had grown rigid beneath him, looking down he saw a single tear roll down her cheek.

Without hesitation he pulled out. Pulling her up and into his arms, he ran his finger through her hair. "I'm sorry," he murmured as she rocked her in his arms. "We can stop." He didn't want to hurt her, but as he expected she shook her head no. She pulled him in for a warm lingering kiss, before resuming her earlier position.

Once again he positioned himself over her, wrapped her legs around his waist just as he had in the dream and slowly entered her. If it hurt her she didn't show it on her face. When she didn't complain he continued to press himself further into her until he was fully sheathed. Rocking his hips back and forth, he fueled her desire causing her to whimper and moan in satisfaction. Soon she grew used to his size and was thrusting back, matching him beat for beat. He knew he was at the brink but was determined to take them there together.

"Brick!" She shouted out his name as the both of them climaxed. Brick collapsed next to her on the bed and brought her close so that she could rest her head on his chest. He figured to himself that there weren't any words to describe the blissful experience he and his girl had just shared.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think? Writing Blossom and Brick's scene was way harder than I imagined it would be, but I thought I did a pretty decent time. I know it's going to take lots of practice perfecting this type of writing, but I think I'm at least off to a good start.**

**No ones first time is perfect and I wanted to capture that in this chapter, but I also wanted to show Brick a a lovely caring boyfriend, that would consider his girlfriend's feelings before his own needs.**

**Review and let me know what you thought!**

**~Aquaria~**


End file.
